


Not Anymore

by cerealkillersss



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerealkillersss/pseuds/cerealkillersss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of friendship about two lonely children. Will they let each other in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damnoaktrees](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=damnoaktrees).



> This fic was written for damnoaktrees (Tumblr) as my Rumbelle Secret Santa present for him/her!
> 
> Prompt: Horse Rumbelle
> 
>  
> 
> (By the way, it may be familiar for some who have watched or read Flipped by Wendelin Van Draanen. That book/film was my inspiration for this fic.)

**Robby**

 

“Robby, bring the boxes inside while I fix us some snack.” Aunt Hilda said as she was parking her car on the driveway.

“Yes, Aunt Hilda.” I responded as cheerful as possible. I can’t believe Aunt Hilda is all right with me living in her house. I did not know if it was out of pity because his brother didn’t want me or she was just plain lonely living in her house all by herself. I figured it was the first one. No one would ever want to live with me. Not even my own father.

_“It was your fault you’re mother died! You know that?!”_

_“You’re mother died because of you!”_

_“I will never forgive you!”_

_“I don’t need you!”_

_“I don’t love you!”_

_“You’re better off without me. I was never meant to be a father.”_

He blamed me for her death and I still blame myself for it. My drunkard of a father threatened everyone who comes along his way and was the main reason why I didn’t have any friends. Nobody wanted to talk to me. Nobody wanted to play with me. I was alone. I still am.

 

 I stepped off the car and tried to take in the new surroundings as Aunt Hilda went inside the house. Red, orange and yellow. That’s all I see as I looked around the neighbourhood. Leaves scattered around. It was a beautiful sight. As I turned around to open the trunkof the car to get the boxes of my things, I almost jumped when I saw a girl standing right in front of me.

“Hi! I’m Isabelle French but you could call me Belle. Do you need any help?” she asked with a smile. The girl looked about the same age as I am. She has brown curly hair and blue eyes.

“Uhm. No, thank you.” _Go away._ I said awkwardly as I opened the back of the car, knowing that she was still standing there and assuming that she’ll walk away and go home. I grabbed the nearest box and stepped back to bring it inside when all of a sudden, Belle took a box and turned around to walk inside the house.

 “Hey! What are you doing? I don’t need your help!” I said annoyingly. But she continued walking towards the house without even looking back. I jogged after her.

“Hey!! Stop! Don’t go in there! I said I don’t need your help!” I shouted. She stopped in front of the door and rang the doorbell.

“Yes you do. And I’m here to help you.” she said at the same time that the door opened. 

“Look what we have here. I see you’ve met Belle already. It’s nice of you boy to be making friends already!” Aunt Hilda said excitedly. _She’s not my friend_.

“Hi Ms.Gold! Where shall I put this box?” she replied gladly as if lifting that box was her lifetime dream.

“Oh just put it down here.” Aunt Hilda replied while pointing behind the door. Belle went inside and placed the box right where Aunt Hilda told her to. I went in after her and placed the box down beside the other box. She was watching me. I could feel it.

“What are you still doing here?” I asked irritatingly.

“I want to help you bring in the rest of the boxes.” she replied still, with a smile on her face. _Can’t she feel that I don’t want her here?_

 “Again, I don’t need your help. Don’t you have other things to do? Don’t you have friends waiting for you to play outside?” I asked as I was making my way back to the car and left her there, not waiting for an answer. I was about to grab another box when I saw Aunt Hilda and Belle walk out of the house. Aunt Hilda handed Belle an envelope and Belle nodded her head and turned around to leave. Our eyes met and I quickly turned away and pretended to be busy. _Why can’t she just leave already! Oh no! Oh no! Please don’t come near me! Please-_

“You didn’t tell me your name.” Belle said when she walked towards the back of the car.

“Robby.” I said, half-annoyed and half-amused that someone wanted to know my name.

She flashed me a huge smile and said “Alright Robby. I have to go now. I need to deliver this to Papa. I hope you like it here.” she said, talking about the envelope in her hands and walked towards the direction of their house or what I assumed is their house which is right across Aunt Hilda’s. _She’s gone. Finally._


	2. Chapter 2

**Belle**

 

 _Today’s the day!_ Papa told me a boy will move in with Ms. Gold. I was so excited that I kept on glancing outside the window just to see if the boy has arrived already. I was in my room reading a book when I heard a car door close outside. I peeked outside my bedroom window and saw a boy stepping out of the car _. It’s a boy!_ _It’s THE boy!_ I ran downstairs as fast as I could. I went outside the house and saw Papa, who just arrived from his flower shop.

“At least let him unpack his things first, Belle.” Papa said with a sly smile on his face. He knew that I’m excited to meet the boy. He knew why.

“Maybe he needs my help, Papa!” I said as I started jogging towards Ms. Gold’s house.

“But Belle-“ I heard Papa protested. But I wanted to see the boy already. I saw the boy looking around as though he was admiring the view. I stood behind him and waited for him to see me. He turned around and looked surprised when he saw me standing there. What caught me off guard were those brown piercing eyes of his. Like they carried deep secrets in them. Mysterious. Right then and there, I was hooked! I knew that I wanted to see him every day.

“Hi! I’m Isabelle but you could call me Belle. Do you need any help?” I asked him excitedly.

“Uhm. No, thank you.” he answered back shyly.

 _But he needs help. He’s just shy._ I grabbed a box and stepped back to bring it inside Ms. Gold’s house.

“Hey! What are you doing? I don’t need your help!” he shouted. But I just continued walking towards the house.

“Hey!! Stop! Don’t go in there! I said I don’t need your help!” he yelled while chasing after me. I stopped in front of the door and rang the doorbell.

_Why can’t he just let me help him?_

“Yes you do. And I’m here to help you.” I said, at the same time, the door opened and Ms. Gold was standing there.

“Look what we have here. I see you’ve met Belle already. It’s nice of you boy to be making friends already!” Ms. Gold exclaimed happily. But the boy didn’t look happy though. He looked annoyed and that broke my heart a little. _He’s just shy._

I asked Ms. Gold where to put the box and watched the boy put down his box.

“What are you still doing here?” He asked with an irritated voice.

“I want to help you bring in the rest of the boxes.” I replied, smiling at him. I wanted to have more time to be with him and helping him with the boxes will do justice. He just had to let me help him.

 “Again, I don’t need your help. Don’t you have other things to do? Don’t you have friends waiting for you to play outside?” he asked and then went outside.

_Yes, I have other things to do but I would gladly not do them just to try and be friends with you. No, I don’t have friends. Nobody wants to be friends with me._

“Belle dear! Thank you for helping Robby bring in the boxes. I’m glad that he’s starting to make friends. You see, he didn’t have friends from where he lived. I just want him to be happy here.” Aunt Hilda said thoughtfully while escorting me out of the house.  _The boy’s name is Robby!_

“Anyway, I need you to bring this to your father. Inside is an order for flowers I need this weekend and the payment for the flowers.” Aunt Hilda commanded, handing me a white envelope. I nodded obediently and turned around to leave. I saw Robby standing by the car and our eyes met and I swear my heart stopped for a second. _Was he staring?_ He looked away instantly. I walked towards him and stopped where he was. I just wanted to be near him.

“You didn’t tell me your name.” I said. I just wanted to hear it from him.

“Robby.” He said, still wearing that annoyed expression on his face. _That won’t stop me! He’s just shy and he just needs to settle down first._

“Alright Robby. I have to go now. I need to deliver this to Papa. I hope you like it here.” I said happily, meaning it. I really hoped he likes it here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Robby**

I spent my first day at school hiding from Belle and getting rid of her whenever she’s around. The girl just didn’t stop on bugging me! It was like she was not getting the hint that I didn't want to see her or play with her or go to school together! _School! Ugh! I can’t believe it!_

To summarize my first day at school: it was torture. I just couldn’t believe what could be worse than having Belle as my neighbour. But then while I was walking down the hall to my first day on 3rd grade Math class, I saw a brown-haired girl running towards me and just hugged me tight in front of everyone in the hallway! Hugged me IN FRONT OF EVERYONE IN THE HALLWAY! I broke free from the hug as fast as I could and walked fast towards the direction of the classroom, not minding what Belle was telling me but she looked really excited to see me in school. I had a small hope that no one saw what happened but I was proved wrong and guess what? In a school where everyone seemed to know everyone, the students started chanting “Robby and Isabelle sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” I tried to stay away from her. I really did.

 

 In Math class, I was already seated at the farthest seat when Mr. Barnes asked me to transfer to a seat in front. When I asked why he simply said “You wouldn’t see and hear properly from behind.” Maybe it was from the fact that I was pretty short for a 9 year old. He pointed to an empty sit in front. And it was right beside Belle! _Just when I thought this day couldn’t get any worse._

“Hi Robby!” Belle whispered as I took a seat. I ignored her greeting. I wasn’t really in the mood to talk. I was having a bad day.

Whenever Mr. Barnes asked something in class, Belle ALWAYS had answers. If Mr. Barnes asked something for the class to answer, expect Belle to raise her hand confidently and answer the question correctly. I could see the irritated faces that our classmates had whenever Belle raised her hand.

 

During recess, I was looking for a seat at the cafeteria when Belle randomly popped up out of nowhere and kept on insisting that we seat together.

“Robby let’s go eat our snacks outside! There are benches where we could sit and enjoy the view.” Belle said excitedly.

“No, thank you.” I said, trying to get rid of her before the students see us and start chanting again.

“Please-“

“I told you I don’t want to okay?! Why can’t you just leave me alone?!” I yelled at her. I’ve had enough of her bugging me and just wanted her to leave me alone. I knew everyone’s watching but I don’t care. She looked hurt. And it made me feel like a jerk. I could not take it any longer and walked out of the cafeteria.

The rest of the day flew by. Class after class after class. Belle still waved and smiled at me whenever she sees me walking inside the classroom which made me feel worse because everyone might think that I am a jerk for ignoring Belle and yelling at her earlier when in fact she was just trying to be friends with me.

 

When the bell rang for the end of last period, everyone filed out of the classroom. I walked fast past everyone. When I was already off the school premises, I saw someone running towards me. _Belle._ It was really hard to get rid of this girl. It was like she always knew where to find me.

“Walking home too?” she asked happily.

“Yes.” _Duh._

“Is it okay if I walk home with you?” _Honestly, No._

“As if I have a choice.”

“Ms. Gold is your Aunt, right?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Where are your parents?” she asked.

“They’re gone.” I answered flatly.

“Oh. I’m so sorry.” she said, looking genuinely sad.

“My mother died after giving birth to me. My father is still alive but didn’t want to be with me.” _Whoa. Why did I just-  I didn’t mean to-_

“My mother died too when I was six. Me, Papa and Mama were on our way home from my grandma’s house when a car hit us. Papa and I had minor injuries but Mama didn’t survive.” She said. I saw a momentary sadness in that blue eyes of hers but she smiled again, dismissing a sad fateful memory. I didn’t know her mom was already dead. She just always looked so happy as if nothing sad has ever happened to her.

“I miss her every day but I know she’s always with me.” she said, smiling.

I couldn’t help but smile back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Belle**

_Wow. Robby walks home too! Which means we can walk home together every day!_ Good thing he didn’t run away this time after what happened a while ago. I didn’t know what came down to me this morning. I was just so happy to see him at school! I was just so happy that I really wanted to hug him! I didn’t have the intention of embarrassing him in front of everyone in the hallway but he sure wasn’t pleased with what I did. I didn’t want to drive him away! I just had this feeling that I always want to be near him so I grabbed every chance to be with him.

 

We were walking home that first day of school and were nearing home when I saw Papa at our backyard. He didn’t usually go to our backyard at this time of the day. I knew he should be inside browsing through orders of customers and counting the money made for that day at the flower shop. _Something is wrong._ I walked faster and bid goodbye to Robby, who waved goodbye to me as well.

“Hi Papa!” I said, as I arrived in our backyard and kissed him on the cheek. He was standing near

“Belle-“ he said with a gloomy voice.

“Papa what’s wrong?”

“Come. I need to show you something.” he said, grabbing my hand and leading me farther back the yard. We walked towards Lily’s pen. _Lily._

Lily was my horse. He was given to me by my Uncle Jeffrey on my 7th birthday. Uncle Jeffrey was once our neighbour but he moved out for reasons I still don’t know. Lily was Uncle Jeffrey’s horse. I would go to his backyard and visit Lily’s pen and just admired her beauty. She may be a bit old but I loved her! Lily was a black beauty. She was absolutely stunning. I would brush her mane and tail and then she would lean her head to me and huff in appreciation.

Uncle Jeffrey knew I would love to have a horse and decided to let me take care of Lily for him since he’s going to move out of the neighbourhood. Uncle Jeffrey taught me how to take good care of her and even taught me how to ride Lily! When Uncle Jeffrey moved away, Papa helped me take care of Lily.

Every day, I would go to Lily’s pen to clean out her place, arrange her bedding, give her hay and grass and fill her water bucket. Often times, I would bring her out of her stall and walk her around. She was such a gentle creature and I loved her so much. She was my best friend.

The moment I saw Lily lying down on her stall, I knew what was going to happen. Lily was already old after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Robby**

 

 Belle wasn’t herself today. She didn’t follow me everywhere. She didn’t smile or greeted me whenever she saw me. She wasn’t as cheerful. She wasn’t as participative in our classes as before. She looked sad. I wondered what was wrong. _Was it about something I said yesterday? Did she suddenly realize that I was a jerk and wouldn’t want to be friends with me anymore?_

We didn’t walk home together today. She was in a hurry when the bell for the end of last period rang. I walked home alone.

 

As I neared our house, I saw Aunt Hilda at Belle’s front door talking to her father. They looked like they were talking about something serious. I decided to head straight to the house and hoped that Aunt Hilda will tell me what’s going on.

I went upstairs to my room to change my clothes. I brought out the homework given by Mr. Barnes. I tried to do the homework but all I could think of was Belle and if she was all right.

I heard the door open and close downstairs. _Aunt Hilda._ “Robby! Come down here please!” Aunt Hilda shouted from downstairs. I went downstairs and saw Aunt Hilda sitting down the sofa.

“Robby, Belle’s horse just died and she’s really devastated. Poor dear. She was really close to that horse.” Aunt Hilda said, shaking her head.

_Oh. That’s why. She lost a friend. She’s sad. She needs someone._

“Aunt Hilda, is it all right if I pick a few roses from your garden?”

“Sure Robby.”

 

 After picking off the roses from Aunt Hilda’s garden, I head out to Belle’s house and knocked on the door. I was met by a man, whom I assumed is Belle’s father.

“Good afternoon sir, I’m Robby. Is Belle around?” I asked.

“Hello there. Yeah. Robby. I know you. You’re Hilda’s nephew. Belle told me about you too. Yes, she’s here. She’s in our backyard. Come in.” he answered while leading me inside the house.

We walked through a hallway and passed by what looked like their living room and went through a door which leads to the outside of the house.

I saw Belle standing beside what looks like where the horse is buried. The grave had a cross planted in it and flowers beneath the surface of the grave. I walked towards Belle and tapped her shoulders. She looked at me with red and puffy eyes. She looked really sad.

“I’m sorry about your horse.”

“Her name’s Lily. She was my best friend. She was my only friend.” she said with tears welling up her eyes.

I placed the red roses I picked off Aunt Hilda’s garden on top of the grave, leaving only one rose in my hand. I handed out the last rose to Belle. She looked at me, tears already falling down her face, puzzled.

“Not anymore.” I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

She hugged me. And I hugged her back.


End file.
